A Conduit Saga/Story
We've all seen Post Beast and similar fan art. Now, here's something new. A saga about a new Conduit, a new city and a whole new story - set 10 years after inFamous 2. Note that this is just pure fan-art, and nothing canon and nothing that should be added to any Mainspace area (article) whatsoever. Worse than a hangover Hell ... that's what I thought. You don't recover from this crap. Not now, not ever. Well, when I woke up afterwards it kind of felt like a hangover, but worse. And ... different. I remember the explosion. Thorn of limbs and all that. Well, we all knew about the Prime Conduit. What he'd done. What he'd accomplished. That jackass didn't realize that the Ray Sphere could be created again. Jackass ... he didn't see any of this. This time ... it was different. Hell ... the pain. It still hurts. My name is Lucas Heller ... and you'll never believe this. Introduction to powers It's been five weeks since the San Diablo Blast. All I've got left is my friend from the marine, Thomas "Tom" Wire. Only guy who's helped me through all this shit. I concentrated ... ran for it. At the edge of the roof I concentrated, focused this ... strange orange glowing energy ... inside me. Then I jumped. Leaping across buildings and jumping like 6 meters high, running at 60 kilometers per hour ... hell. You'll never get used to it. I know I haven't. I landed on the rooftop across. Had no idea what I had stumbled into. You see, since the Conduit War these bounty hunters have been hunting Conduits done. The government wants us for testing. Hell ... I never wanna see what goes on there. Anyway, those three bounty hunters grabbed their guns and started shooting at me. I have no idea how I did this, but ... I somehow fired a bolt of energy at one of them. Then at the others. It functioned like a weapon itself, causing great damage. Through this Energy Bolt power I took them all down. I then returned to Tom. Yeah, train. Heh ... wish I wouldn't have. It ended up totally wrong ... Unexpected changes As I woke up in this ... dark, crazy room I couldn't think of anything but ... well, I could barely think of anything. How the hell did I end up here? I gave it some thought ... and remembered. Me and Tom had set up a few cans, containers and a bunch of other stuff, down in the Thompson Park. It was ... well, hell ... awesome? It took some focusing at first, but in the end of the day I could life up a container at a time ... only by using my powers. I have no idea how the hell I did, but I simply aimed my hand at it and focused. A orange-glowing aura around my hand and the container appeared and I was able to stare it all by moving and flicking my hand. Well, that's kind of most of what I trained on doing all day. Well ... almost all day. It's a little blury, but I remember this ... chopper. Came out of nowhere, shot down people all over the street. As soon as I saw it I ran after it. I wouldn't let this shit happen. As I can up close I focused and with all I got I jumped up 10 meters, landed in it and threw out the gunner. Well ... I had no idea what the hell would happen. You see, I have no idea what thell this orange energy is ... but it's safe to assume that it doesn't act well when there's too much sound in the area. The sound from the helicopter paralyzed me ... damn, I remember the impact. For a moment my powers stopped working, and I fell down to the ground. Passed out. I still can't remember anything after that, but waking up here ... in this dark room filled of gore. Well, eventually a light appeared on the other side. Let's just say that after meeting this chick, everything would change ... more than ever. What a suprise I had no idea what the hell I'd do. Her eyes was at the edge of crying and the atmosphere in the room ... well, let's just say it was chilling. But .. suddenly this woman started talking. Then she started crying. Man ... it was horrible. Undescribable. But ... Cole? Who the hell is Cole? And Zeke? Roger? I had no idea who the hell they were. She started talking. Explained who she was and what had happened. Hell ... after the Empire City Blast Amy had been kidnapped by a group of people. She had no idea where the hell she'd been taken but they explained to her that they were with the government, and that they had faked her dead. She explained to me that they told her she was protected due to her "biological value". They explained everything about Conduits to her. Well ... it didn't end well. After two weeks the weaponary group DARPA infiltrated the unnamed agency and captured Amy. Poor girl was taken here, and after 10 long years she's finally met another Conduit. Hell ... I was trained to resist getting emotionally involved with these stories ... at least for the moment. But this ... well, let's just say the hell dug into me. We spent the rest of the night - night, day, whatever it was - talking about ... well, random shit. Our lives, our powers. Friends, events - you name it. The conclusion was that we had to punish DARPA and find out what this unknown agency was, why the hell they had kidnapped us and where her sister Trish and her boyfriend Cole were. I'm not sure if you've ever been forced to either help a stranger or not give a crap. It's not like the hell everyone says, but it is the road to glory or pain. It is what decides if you will be legendary or not. I'm not saying you're gonna go arround help every shithead, but if something touches you - the right choice is always obvious. And hell ... I was about to learn the opposite. Escaping hell You've ever tried escaping hell? Bet you haven't. Anyway, I'm relatively sure I have. I don't know how long we waited, but suddenly, a door opened. It was so dark in the room that I had no idea where the hell that door came from, I didn't even know there was any. The plan was to elimiate the one who'd enter, and try to escape. Yeah, I know what you think - too easy. That's what I thought too. Until it was time. The light was bright for me. Amy wasn't hurt by it, but I was. In the same way to when the sound from that stupid shithead helicopter paralyzed me .. well, I was paralyzed. However, something ... unexpected happened. I heard an explosion, and as I looked up, the guy in the doorway was gone. However, some else appeared. The mysterious man explained who he was and why he was here. Some of it, anyway. It took a while for Amy to recognize him. A girl away from civilization that long ... no suprsise she had a hard time. On the way away from this hell, located far out in the sea, he explained everything. It was Zeke himself, the same person Amy had mentioned for me. Man ... I was suprised he was alive. After everything I heard about what Amy told me, I was sure this Cole and Zeke would've died too, along with Trish. Anyway, Zeke filled me and Amy in on the details. He explained everything about their journey and quest in the city Empire City, fighting some sort of terrible monster in New Marais, and Cole's final stand. Hell ... I had no idea that Cole was the Prime Conduit. All we had heard was stuff like the Prime Conduit, The Demon, The Patron and shit like that. Anyway, the part where it got really interesting was two years ago. After several events, including clones and all weird kind of things I've got no idea what it was, all clones fell to death. The thing is, the it was eventually revealed that the clones aged faster than others, and after about five years, they all began fading away, and soon all where dead. Anyway, along with a shit ton of other events I barely managed to fit into my skull, he explained about the Conduit War and that I were the only one who could stop it. He never told me more than that, despite my questions. He said it was time to head back ... back to Empire City. Armed up Zeke presented me with a weapon he said he initially designed for Cole, but it didn't work as presumed. However, it could work with me - my powers aren't the same. Anyway, it felt good. He called it the "Armoramp". Hell awesome it was. I trained with it on the boat, and believe me - it was like made for me. Nothing beats the first day I got to test it. You see, on way to Empire City we got attacked by a group of Bounty Hunters. A larger boat, too. Hell ... I remember it all. Hell, I could see the disapointment in Amy's eyes. Anyway, it was time to fight. I jumped up on the boat. It went so fast. I kicked the first bounty hunter and finished him of with a bolt, swinged the Armoramp and smashed away another bounty hunter, then smashed the blade into the ground, sending a wave of fire through the ground, burning the victim alive. I then penetrated another bounty hunter through the stumach out in the back, pushed him off the boat, and he fell down to his doom. The other hunters started shooting and the melee combat was over. Man ... this was the part I'd rather not talk about. I focused everything I could and shaked the boat. I sent an orange shockwave through the ground, breaking the parts of the boat in the shockwaves path, exploading the bounties infront of me, but crushing the boat. Why not proud of this? Well, because all those Conduits captured in the boat ... well, let's just say that few Conduits could survive that explosion. Hell ... barely I did. All I know is that I passed out, and wouldn't wake up again 'till days later. In Empire City. Strangely ... nothing was as expected. Cole was gone, Zeke as well. All I know is that me and Amy was alone, and no one had any idea how. All we knew were .. that we were abandoned .. abandoned in the worst place imagineable - the heart of Conduits. The Beast and the savior I had no idea who he was. But he was powerful. Hell ... way powerful. I never got a chance. Man .... ever stumbled into the wrong guys in that alley? Yeah, this was it. But worse. A Beast neared me, kicked my ass. Hell ... we all knew about this ... beast. But this guy ... I don't know. I'm not sure if he was the same. This guy was in my own size, but powerful. Damn right powerful. He grabbed my throath, lifted me off ground and threw me into the wall of a building. He disapeared. Teleported away. I had no idea if that really was the Beast, but whoever he was ... he was going to find me and kill me if I ever screwed up. But then it came. Like a vision from nowhere I saw the past of this ... Beast. One year ago, as the war had broke loose, humans and Conduits fought in the middle of Empire City. The Beast stopped it all. After destroying the very thing who swore to become the most powerful Conduit ever - even though I'm not sure who it was - the Beast, or John White, left the town. Cole MacGrath followed him. In an epic battle they fought, whereas both, due to their equal strength after both having intense training, ended up with no provail. Cole told John that he had to protect the city from humans, because of the amonut of Conduits here. The thing was, that the Conduits would need a base in the war, and humans couldn't be arround that place, they would get killed. John took the asignment - due to his friendship with Cole. Man ... I still feel the pain. I felt how I got ripped apart ... I got the strength of millions. And ... John disapeared. I swear, I could ... I don't know. Hear him? Sense him? He was gone, anyway. I fell down to my knees, felt how I transformed into a human sized lava form, a Beast form. I changed back again. Hell ... the power? Well, let's just say ... it was great. But I'm not sure if I deserved it. I began protect the city at any cost. Made it a place for both humans and Conduits, made sure the war wouldn't get here. For 1 year I protected the place. However, one of the most important parts of my story was the next year. Because that was the year I met Dylan MacGrath. Introduced to Mr. MacGrath I got a job as an assassin. You see, I had problems controlling the Beast powers, and I couldn't use them manually, they just ... came when I got angry. Sorta'. Anyway, the year passed and passed, and I finally earned enough money to move into the slums of the Warren. By this time, with John White's unprecance, Empire City had become a place for both humans and Conduits. Me and Amy fought the bad Conduits and bad humans to make sure it all were safe, altrough Amy mostly healed the weak in order to make this a better place. Strangely enough, we found that extended precance next to Amy had a posetive effect on humans. With time humans began to become stronger and healthier in Empire City, and it wouldn't take long 'till raids came to kill Conduits. Many succesful. This effect was not present with Conduits, and we found that Amy couldn't heal Conduits, only humans. One day, however ... something odd happened. An explosion occured over at Bayview Hospital and me and Amy got there as soon as we can. However ... the one in the middle of the mess was nothing like I expected. This ... Conduit of electric power turned to me. Looked at me for a few seconds, walked straight to me and began talking. Dylan explained he had come to Empire City to escape from the massive amount of Bounty Hunters outside of here. Claimed he fell in love with it. Of course, both me and Amy saw the appearant connection between him and Cole, but when we asked, all he said was "he hadn't heard of him for a long time". We joined forces with Dylan and hoped for the best. Right now, he was the only one me and Amy had to rely on, even if our trust was a little vague. If we wanted to find Zeke and Cole - he was our best bet. Conduits never agree During my time in Empire City with Dylan we fought of tons of bad guys. Sadly, though ... Conduit's never agree. Not all the time, anyway. You see, Dylan wanted to use his powers to distract the enemies, Amy wanted to solve the problems peacefully and I wanted to take care of it in the best way possible. This meant Amy and Dylan would argue all the time. And hell, I'm sayin' all the time, not just here and then. We tried to catch up leads on where Cole and Zeke might have gotten, but for nothing. They were just gone of Empire City, but we weren't ready to leave this place yet. We hadn't enough resources for it. But soon it all changed. You see, one day a plane crashed here. In the plane was a group of descructive Conduits that quickly got used to Empire City. They were heavy built, true hand-to-hand warriors and extreme fighters. Luckily, they claimed they weren't here to star war, they were here to make order. I had a hard time seeing that, but they gave us work and soon me, Amy and Lucas had enough money earned to be able to look after Cole and Zeke. We left Empire City in a hurry, drifted to a nearby island which Dylan claimed was the best lead we had. It all went so fast ... but I had a feeling this journey was gonna change my life. The lost temple of the First Sons We weren't really sure where we was. We had entered a cave, and that is pretty much everything we knew, and that we where on the island. *"So ... what now?", I asked. *"We move, Luke", Dylan answered. *"Yeah ... I don't like when you call me that" *"Then you better get used to it" After a few moments we stopped again, tired as hell. *"This is getting us nowhere, guys. We're stuck ...", I complained. *"I heard you were a hero ... but now you're just a cry-baby", Dylan cocked at me. *"He ... it's the light. It affects him, somehow. Sounds and lights ...", Amy explained to Dylan. *"Really? So, if I take this flashlight ..." *"It's not funny, Dylan" *"Let's ... let's just keep moving, then", I ended Dylan and Amy's argument. Hell ... we had no idea what we were about to see. After I don't know how long we reached something ... odd. Srange. It was a huge cathedral, with blue flames in the roof. *"So ... here we are", Dylan said. "The cathedral of the First Sons". *"Wait ...", I said confused by Dylan's words. "You know what this place is?" *"Of course I do! It's the lost temple of the First Sons. Why do you think I brought you here, anyway?" And then I noticed someone standing at the very end of the huge room. He was .. working with something lying on a broken valve. Then he turned around. *"Hello, Cole", Dylan said. Cole approached us. *"Dylan ... Amy", he said. *"You ... you just left me, didn't you?", Dylan spit out at Cole. *"Where's ... where's Trish? You just don't give a crap about her? Where's she in all this?", Amy yelled at Cole. *"Yeah, but she's dead.", Cole said to Amy. "She's ... she's dead". But that was enough for Dylan. I don't know .. but Amy was dumbfounded. Stunned. Dylan, however ... I don't know. At first he just stood there ... staring into Cole's eyes. Then he attacked. But Cole just ... I don't know ... teleported? Anyway he suddenly appeared behind us instead. *"Dylan, enough", he said. "There's something bigger than this. Bigger than all of us. I need to leave, and I suggest you form a group of Conduits. There is a war coming, and we need everyone willing to ally themselves with us." Cole then disappeared. We made our way out of the cathedral and the cave, and then left island knowing that Cole wasn't gonna help us, Trish's dead and that Zeke ain't nowhere here. We were all alone, and now all we could do was to do the one thing Cole asked us to - form a group of Conduits and prepare for war. For oh, Cole's right ... I can feel it. A war is coming ... and I will be ready. To be Continued ... Category:Blog posts Category:Abandoned Pages